La Ultima Cruzada
by produccion calabaza
Summary: Teresa se transforma en un ser despertado, pero antes de eso le dejo su ultimo deseo a Clare. Asesinarla. Ahora el unico deseo de Clare es matar a Teresa la unica persona que la queria, y terminar con su dolor.
1. Holocausto Mental

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Norihiro Yagi, antes que nada esta hisotira es mia y pues soy GalaTea y es mi primer fanfic de Claymore y espero que les guste XD, la cuenta es compartida, me inspire para hacer este fanfic con una canción si gustan oírla se llama Temple of Hate, acepto tomatazos, etc…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1 .- Holocausto Mental<strong>_

No… no podía creerlo … como Teresa pudo.. Transformase en ese...ese _monstruo? _Esa cosa no puede ser Teresa. Había sangre alrededor mio, el cuerpo de un Claymore estaba a un costado mio, los miembros de esa Claymore estaban esparcidos por todos lados, quería moverme pero estaba paralizada del horror, y aun seguía preguntándome como Teresa pudo haber hecho todo esto…y… me matara a mi?... esto fue mi culpa, si le hubiera hecho caso a Teresa, de poder seguir una vida normal todo esto no hubiera pasado. Pude observar como la Claymore de espada veloz atacaba a Teresa en el aire, pero sus intentos eran vanos… ya nada podía detenerla

_Flash Back_

Para mi Teresa es la única persona especial para mí, la primera vez que la vi, pude observar esos ojos plateados, no podían ocultar el sufrimiento que ella cargaba, me recordaba a… mi. Estaba agradecida que Teresa pudiera salvarme y pudiera devolverme la vida, no podía pagarle tal favor, pero podía ayudarle a cargar con el dolor.

Teresa traiciono a la organización por mí, asesino a una banda de bandidos y lastimo a sus propias compañeras, nada más para darme una buena vida…

-Ha donde nos dirigimos?

-Ves el pueblo que está detrás del bosque, hay nos dirigimos- dijo con un sonrisa - nos tomara un día llegar al pueblo, no te preocupes hoy será nuestra última noche en la intemperie

Pude sentir como Teresa ponía su mano sobre mi cabeza

-Por qué sonríes tanto Clare-

-Por nada-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Teresa y yo llegamos al pueblo vestidas con unas capas que cubrían todo nuestro cuerpo pero solo dejaban a la vista lo que era el rostro, la de Teresa tenia una capucha mas larga para que no vieran sus ojos, si los aldeanos sabían que había una Claymore en el pueblo se alterarían. Ya estábamos cerca de la posada….. pero alguien empezó a gritar, voltee y observe una multitud de aldeanos, nos acercamos para ver que pasaba y era un Yoma, tenia agarrado a un chico de las ropas, los aldeanos solo observaban asustados. Teresa solo observaba, estaba algo preocupada, si lo salvaba, no podríamos estar en el pueblo, pero si no lo hacia

-Ok.. ok- dijo teresa rendida

Se quito la capucha y la lanzo al aire, los muchedumbre quedo perpleja

-Maldita sea… yo quería que descansáramos en este lugar y por tu culpa, mi plan se vino abajo…. Estoy harta de los insectos molestos como tu…..- dijo Tersa con desprecio hacia el Yoma

Este lanzo al chico aun costado y corrió directo a Teresa pude observar como sus garrar se hacían mas largas, Teresa solo desenfundo su espada, pero no se movía de lugar, el Yoma dio un salto, estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza Tersa, pero esta solo dio una sonrisa, el Yoma se detuvo y cayo al piso, su cabeza se partió a la mitad y exploto en sangre, Tersa agito su espada para quitar la sangre. Se veía algo molesta, pero que…. Los aldeanos comenzaron a albar a Tersa y gritar de alegría

-Eh…pero que pasa? Dijo Teresa con una expresión de duda

-¡Muchas gracias! No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, estamos en deuda contigo, déjanos darte algo para agradecerte- dijo el jefe del pueblo con alegría

-No necesito, es decir, luego vendrá un hombre de negro y..- Tersa dijo tartamudeando y aun con expresión de duda

- Eh.. que dices?-

-Ah no nada…. Es solo algo que hice porque si..-

- Pero..pero eso sería….- dijo el jefe algo confundido

-Bueno de hecho podrían darnos un lugar para hospedarnos a ella y a mí-

-por supuesto! Les daremos el mejor cuarto que tengamos tu eres nuestra salvadora! - dijo con alegría?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Sabes Clare.. me siento rara al haber salvado a ese muchacho-

-Por que Teresa?- dijo Clare bastante sorprendida

-Nunca había salvado a alguien así como así, sin recibir la petición o esperar el dinero… pero se siente..bien-

-mhihhi-dijo Clare divertida- hubieras visto tu expresión Teresa

-Tsk- saque un suspiro y me recosté sobre la suave cama

-Clare.. espero que podamos vivir en este pueblo sin ningún inconveniente, es muy agradable, los aldeanos se ven amables y no les asusta mi presencia, solo tu yo viviendo aquí-

Clare bostezo y se recostó sobre mis piernas

-Clare me gustaría confesarte algo-dije seriamente a lo que ella me volteo a ver sorprendida-tengo miedo de que mis compañeras nos encuentren, mi cabeza está siendo buscada y calculo que no enviaran personas débiles por mí, si no a las más fuertes de la organización a las 5 primeras, y temo por nuestras vidas, si…si ellas llegaran por mi….- sentí como Clare me daba un abrazo, eso me tranquilizaba.

-Teresa no te preocupes, ellas no nos encontraran, tu y yo tendremos un feliz vida aquí sin ninguna preocupación.. te lo prometo- sonrió Clare y se volvió a recostar en mis piernas

-Quiero platicarte algo que no sabes de nosotras..- suspire – Nosotras mitad yoma y mitad humano, perdemos humanidad al adquirir fuerza de un yoma, esa fuerza es poder el cual tiene un límite, te has dado cuenta de que mis ojos adquieren un color dorado cuando saco a relucir mi fuerza es ….porque me estoy transformando en un yoma, pero no completamente si no un 10 porciento, pero cuando un Claymore sobre pasa su límite ósea cuando sus ojos son dorados, las extremidades pueden estirarse, y hay deformación en la cara significa que no hay vuelta atrás y se a transformado en Yoma o como nosotras las llamamos, seres despertados, la razón por la que te lo cuento es porque si ellas vienen por mí, no dudare en transformarme en uno para protegerte-

Clare quedo perpleja al escuchar lo que dije

-Clare.. si llegara a suceder, prométeme que si llegara a despertar… me mataras-

-Teresa….-

-Clare, es una suposición-dije con una sonrisa –Duerme un rato, luego iremos a comer- Clare quedo dormida inmediatamente

-Mj envidio eso de los humanos, no cargan con tantas preocupaciones y pueden dormir tranquilamente, creo que debería hacer lo mismo-

Estaba a punto de cerrarlos ojos, hasta que sentí unos Yokis muy fuertes, deben ser mis compañeras, tengo..que suprimir mi yoki lo mas que pueda, deje a Clare en cama arropada y me asome rápidamente por la ventana, no pude ver nada, pero pude oír los pasos de ellas, sentí el yoki de 3 compañeras, pero uno era más fuerte que el de las otras dos ha de ser Irene, ya vienen cerca de la posada, calma..solo tengo que calmarme, necesito suprimir mi yoki todo lo que pueda, y se ira ,será fácil. Ya no sentí el yoki de ninguna, como puede ser esto, sabrán que estoy aquí?, estoy en problemas, no se si se abran alejado o no, tengo que agarrar mi espada, oí como la perilla de la puerta giraba, demonio no me dieron tiempo, la puerta s e abrió de par en pary ahí estaba Irene.

-Teresa, hemos venido por tu cabeza-

-Losiento Irene, aun no puedo morir, ves a esa niña dormida, por ella voy a vivir, no le intentes hacer daño-

-No te preocupes Teresa, cuando ella despierte, tu estaras muerta-

Irene destrozo la puerta, con su espada de la luz, ni siquiera pude ver cuando la desenvaino.

-Parece que tu espada es más veloz que ante- dije burlonamente

Irene se acerco rápidamente a mi agarre mi espada lo más rápido posible, para detener su ataque, nuestras espadas chocaron, una cerca de la otra, sentí el yoki de una más, venia del primer piso de la posada, era un yoki salvaje podría ser el de Sofía, salte rápidamente antes de que me empalara, sentí un yoki algo inestable debe ser el de René, lo sentí detrás mío tenia que quitarme de la ventana si no quería perder la cabeza, Irene venia corriendo, su ataque iba dirigido a mi brazo, me agache rápidamente, vi como René destruía la ventana con su espada, Irene se detuvo rápidamente si no quería lastimar a René. Tenía que irme de ahí si no quería que mataran a Clare,

-Teresa que pasa- dijo esta somnolienta

-CLARE! NO TE MUEVAS- dije esquivando la espada de Sofía

Sentí el yoki de Sofía dirigirse a Clare, corrí rápidamente a ella y la agarre de la cintura

-Sujétate fuerte-

Sofía partió la cama a la mitad, salte por la ventana, o bueno los restos que quedaban de esta

-Clare, alejante de mi y mantente apartada de aquí-

Oí unos pasos dirigirse a mi, voltee rápidamente

-Buenas tardes Teresa, soy Priscila la numero 2 y…. eh venido por tu cabeza- dijo la pequeña bruja de ojos plateados

-Priscilla?, debes ser muy fuerte ni siquiera sentí tu yoki, eres muy pequeña para ser la numero 2-

-No estoy aquí para charlar, has roto las reglas de la organización y por ello e venido por tu cabeza- desenvaino su espada y corrió hacia mi, esta muchacha es muy poderosa será difícil vencerla

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Irene estaba lastimada de gravedad, Sofía y René estaba inconsciente y Priscilla estaba sangrando de los brazos.

-Vámonos Clare, esto a acabado- Clare corrió hacia mi con una sonrisa

-Lo siento mucho, pero como lo dije antes no puedo morir, Priscilla tienes mucho potencial no lo desperdicies , y quiero decirte que la manera en que funciona este mundo no es tan sencilla como piensas..-al decir eso Clare y yo nos dirigimos a otro pueblo, pero algo me decía que esto no había acabado

Estábamos ya en las afueras del pueblo, íbamos a tardar2 o 3 días en llegar a otro pueblo, estaba feliz de a un seguir con vida y poder seguir con Clare, parece que los dioses me estaban sonriendo. No puede ser! Sentí un yoki monstruoso dirigirse hacia aquí llegaría en menos de 1 minuto.

-Clare agárrate de mi….- demonios vi como algo se estrellaba en un árbol, era Priscila

-Parece que no te cansas niña ,sabes quien ganara no?-

-Como una traidora como tu pudo ganarme, sabes esta vez no me apiadare de ti- observe como Priscilla desaparecía, no pude leer su Yoqui, algo me decía que aparecería a mi flanco derecho, desenfunde mi espada, pero sentí una respiración atrás mi, empuje a Clare y rápidamente detuve el ataque de Priscilla, sus movimientos se volvieron mas rápidos que antes, no quería tener que legar a esto, pero tengo que liberar mas energía. Sentí como comenzaba a deformarse mi cara, Priscila agito su espada cerca de mis brazos, salte y puse un pie sobre su espada, Priscilla estaba anonadada, le pate la cara y esta salió volando, choco contra un árbol, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, ya era suficiente, no podía controlarme me dirigía a Priscilla intentaba detenerme pero mis piernas no me obedecían estaba perdiendo el control.

-Priscilla! PRISCILLA, DESPIERTA!- comenzó a gritarle a la muchacha, pero sin ningún resultado

Mi brazo se estiro hacia Priscilla, estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza pero Irene en un ataque rápido, desvió mi ataque y se llevo a la chica en brazos

-Parece que estas despertando Teresa, con mayor razón tenemos que matarte de una vez por todas- dijo Irene

Corrí en dirección a Irene, pero yo quería detenerme, sentí como el filo de una espada atravesaba mi brazo, y vi como este cayó al piso, voltee a ver quien fue la que hiso eso y no fue nadie más que Sofía esta agito su espada contra mi cabeza pero rápidamente le corte el brazo, este salió volando. Yo no quería hacer eso, solo quería parar, ya… ya no podía contenerme mas, tenia que liberar todo mi energía Yoma, mi brazo comenzaba a regenerarse, mis ropas se rompían ya que mi cuerpo empezaba a deformarse.

-Por favor alguien máteme, mientras aun tenga corazón humano- . Vi como René se acercaba a mí con un sonrisa burlona

-Con mucho gusto- cerré los ojos esperando mi muerte, paso un rato y no sentí nada, los abrí y vi como Sofía me miraba espantada, René no me había matado, vi su cuerpo desmembrado a un costado mio, yo ya era un Yoma….

-Se….siente bien, tengo algo de hambre-

-Teresa- dije casi a susurro, me intente acercar a ella, pero sentí como me empujaban

-Niña no te acerques a ella, esta cosa ya no es Teresa- dijo la Claymore de cabello largo

-NOOOOOOOO! TERESA-dijo gritando a llanto

Vi como el cuerpo de una Claymore venía a mi dirección, este cayo a un costado mio, me cubrió de sangre.

-KIAAAAAAAA!-

-SOFIA!- grito Irene –MALDITA TE MATARE AQUÍ Y AHORA-

Irene corrió en dirección a Teresa

-Que molesta eres-

Antes de que Irene pudiera llegar a Teresa, esta levanto y un brazo y la aventó sin un esfuerzo alguno, estaba muy asustada, eso no era Teresa

_Fin Flash Back_

La Claymore mas pequeña estaba igual o mas asustada que yo, la Claymore de espada veloz no podía deter a Teresa, tengo mucho miedo no se que hacer, si me acerco tal vez me mate

-Tere…sa- la pequeña Claymore susurraba-Tere..sa! TERESA!-

La pequeña Claymore agarro su espada y fue corriendo velozmente casi ni pude verla, fue directo a Teresa, a punto su espada a Teresa y la lanzo directo a su cabeza

-QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO PRISCILLA-

-TENGO QUE DETERLA, ELIMINARLA-

-NO ES ESTUPIDA, LARGATE,YO LA DENTRE AHORA MISMO-

La espada impacto en el ojo derecho de Teresa, las dos Claymores quedaron estupefactas.

-Que es esto?- dijo Teresa mientras se la sacaba del ojo

-Imposible.. deberías morir- dijo la Claymore mas pequeña

-Si querías que muriera, me hubieras cortado la cabeza- el ojo de Teresa se empezó a regenerar, y de su espalda comenzaron a brotar unas gigantescas alas-Muero de hambre, me gustarían unos.. intestinos- Teresa dio un paso en dirección a la Claymore pequeña –Esta es tu espada verdad-al decir eso le corto las manos a la pequeña Claymore y esta grito del dolor –Corta muy bien, me la quedare-

Tenia mucho miedo, no podía moverme, quería esconderme intente levantarme pero al hacerlo Teresa fijo la mirada en mi, esta abrió sus alas y levanto vuelo

-Hey tu… eres un humano verdad?, dejame comertus intestinos-

Voló hacia mi, por que, por que me quiere comer, Teresa no se acuerda de mi, comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de mis ojos, por que Teresa.. porque, sentí que ya era mi final, pero sentí como unos brazos me agarraban y me llevaban con ellos,

-Tenemos que huir, ya no podemos hacer nada mas por Teresa- dijo la Claymore de espada veloz

-Te…resa-

-Cállate niña, ella ya no es Teresa-

-a donde iremos, y tu compañera-

-No importa donde vayamos ahora, solo tenemos que mantenernos con vida, ella ya debe estar muerta, sujétate muy fuerte de mi-

Esas últimas palabras me recordaron a Teresa, me sujete de la Claymore de espada veloz, esta corrió rápidamente, demasiado, sentí que me iba a caer así que la sujete mas mas fuerte, podía ver como Teresa emprendía vuelo, parecía que se dirigía al pueblo donde estábamos, cerre los ojos con fuerza quería olvidarlo todo, pero tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza, a donde nos dirigíamos? Me hara daño? Y que será de mi?.


	2. Un ladrillo mas en la pared

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes etc etc son de Norihiro Yagi **_

_**Bueno me he tardado un poco, pero aquí les traigo el otro capítulo, disculpen mucho las faltas de ortografía del el otro cap. Y la confusión de René/Noel y Sophia / Sofía n/n intente eliminar el capitulo pero joder fanfiction es demasiado confuso, bueno ya sin mas chingaderas disfruten el cap. GalaTea^^ (por cierto en este fanfic me base en la canción de Pink Floyd Another Brick in the wall por si kieren oírla) **_

_**Capitulo 2.- Un ladrillo más en la pared**_

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Teresa se convirtió en Kakuseisha… sigo sin poder olvidar sus palabras '' si llegara a convertirme en un ser despertado por favor.. matame'', sentí como brotaban lagrimas desde mis ojos, mis ojos plateados…..

Tiempo después Irene la Claymore numero dos, me dio la oportunidad de poder seguir viviendo como humana, y nuevamente la rechace, decidí convertirme en una Claymore, a la organización le fascina hacer experimentos con algunas nuevas reclutas, y ellos decidieron introducirme la carne de las Claymores que acompañaban a Irene, Sophia y Noel, faltaba una Claymore mas Prisilla pero no encontraron nada de ella, no había cadáver y tampoco estaban sus manos…. Una Claymore es mitad humana y mitad yoma, pero yo en cambio era un 10 porciento o menos yoma y por ello todas las Claymores me tenían miedo pero además de miedo me tenían _asco_, mi entrenamiento me fue dado por Irene y gracias a ello pude adquirir una técnica llamada _la espada veloz, _tenía la agilidad de Noel y la fuerza de Sophia, pero seguía siendo lenta y por ello fui nombrada la número 47.

Estaba en la afueras del pueblo donde me encargaron eliminar a un yoma que ya había matado a más de 10 personas en el pueblo, tenía sangre en todas partes, me dirigí al rio que estaba más cerca, me quite la armadura, las muñequeras y deje la espada cerca del rio, estaba prácticamente desnuda, me di un baño en el rio, pude notar como el agua se tornaba algo roja, pero no importa cuánto me quite la sangre o la suciedad, siempre seguiré oliendo a un yoma.

-Clare con que aquí estabas-

-Rubén, que necesitas- dije mientras me tallaba los brazos

-Tu próxima misión, es el pueblo siguiente, te queda a 2 días de aquí, será mejor que te des prisa-

Al voltear Rubén ya no estaba, era típico de el, desparecer sin decir nada, pude observar ropa doblada cerca de mi espada

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al llegar al pueblo, todos los aldeanos se escondieron, me veían como si fuera un monstruo, me veían con repugnancia, por que tenemos que ayudar a los humanos si nos tratan como bichos, se esconden y hablan mal de nosotras… detesto a los humanos…. Comencé a sentir el olor de un yoma desenfunde mi espada y voltee para ver si había uno detrás mío

-wahh, ESPERA…que pasa, no estaba haciendo nada malo?-

Era un chico?, alto de cabello castaño claro, unos centímetros más y pude haberlo decapitado, puse la espada en su lugar y seguí mi camino

-OYE, ESPERA, ERES UNA CLAYMORE NO?- dijo el chico

No conteste, y seguí caminando

-VAS CON EL JEFE NO?, ESPERA POR FAVOR, VAS MUY RAPIDO-

Me detuve, y el chico choco conmigo,

-yo no soy un Claymore, ustedes los humanos son los que nos llaman así-

-Oh bueno entonces si no eres una Claymore, como te llamas?, yo me llamo Raki- dijo sonriendo

-No hay necesidad de decírtelo, se te olvidara y después de acabar con el yoma de este pueblo me iré y no nos volveremos a ver- dije con frialdad

Le di la espalda y seguí caminando, pero este me seguía

-Escucha, deja de seguirme, odio que me sigan, no debes de involucrarte conmigo, no vine a conocer gente, si no cumplir con una misión, y nada mas…-

-pero yo…..-

-odio eso de los humanos, esa determinación que los obliga hacer cosas tontas, aléjate, vuelve a tu casa-

- yo solo quiero saber tu nom…-

Saque mi espada y la agite cerca de su cabeza, el muchacho quedo petrificado, pude notar como su cara se volvía pálida retrocedió unos pasos y me vio con una expresión de miedo…

-Aléjate- dije dándole la espalda

Oí como se fue caminando, porqué me obligo hacer esto…

OoOoOoO

-La he estado esperando, procedamos, y bien ¿Qué hará? ¿lo encontrara enseguida?

-Depende….. si ha estado suprimiendo su energía me será difícil encontrarlo

-Oh, bueno esta bien, le pagamos de una vez?-

-No será necesario, un hombre vendrá a recogerlo después, pero si llegara a fallar y muriera, no tendrá que pagarle- dije fríamente

-Es…ta bien- dijo asustado el jefe

-Bueno comenzare con la búsqueda-

Me dirigí a la puerta y salí de ahí, pero antes de que me alejara del lugar pude oír al jefe

-Me asuste, pensé que me iba a matar-

-No se preocupe ya se fue, no creo que una Claymore se atreva a matar a un humano-

-Esos monstruos son capaces de todo, lo que más me da miedo de esas cosas, es que parezcan humanas, parecía que estaba más cerca de yoma-

Suspire y me aleje, comencé a buscar al yoma

Decidí descansar un poco, el yoma a estado suprimiendo demasiado su energía, me dirigí a las afueras del pueblo, saque mi espada y la clave cerca de un puente, me senté y me recargue en ella, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, pero sentí un olor muy peculiar de yoma, tengo que apresurarme, seguí el olfato, este me llevo a una casa, debe de estar ahí si no me equivoco, salte al techo de la casa , espero no equivocarme, desenfunde mi espada y hice un holló en el techo, y observe al yoma, y al muchacho que me seguía, eso explica el peculiar olor del chico, el yoma debió usar al pariente del muchacho como camuflaje

-AYUDAME POR FAVOR!-

Baje rápidamente del techo, y me dirigí al yoma,

-Vaya parece que por fin la bruja me ha encontrado- dijo el yoma

Salte en dirección suya use la espada veloz y le corte un brazo

-GYAAAAAAAA! COMO… LO HICISTE NISIQUIERA VI LA ESPADA, MALDITO INSECTO-

El yoma corrió hacia mí y salte rápidamente antes de que pudiera hacer algo, intente cortarle la cabeza pero falle, el yoma agarro al muchacho

-Sueltame!-

-Vaya parece que fallaste, usare a este bastardo como escudo, si intentas hacerme algo el chico morirá-

-Crees que no te atacare solo porque usas a un humano como escudo-, corrí rápidamente al yoma y le corte el otro brazo

-MALDITA PERRA, USAS NUESTRA SANGRE Y CARNE PARA ASESINARNOS!-

Alce mi espada y lo partí a la mitad

-Gracias a su carne y sangre podemos manejar nuestras espadas con una sola mano-

Agite la espada para quitar la sangre del yoma, y esta salpico en sus restos.

Voltee a ver al muchacho y este estaba petrificado y lleno de sangre, tenía la mirada perdida, pude notar que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, podría decirse que el iris era inexistente

-Estas cosas suelen pasar, los yoma suelen disfrazarse hasta de los seres queridos de una persona, solo para poder comer y no ser encontrados- dije viendo al muchacho

Al decir eso me fui de la casa, y seguí con mi camino…

oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooO

Llegue a un rio, era noche, pude notar como la luna se reflejaba en el agua, se veía realmente hermosa, lo único que podía pensar era que nadie me podía quitar esta hermosa vista.

Pude sentir unos pasos, no sentí ningún yoki ni nada, debía ser el muchacho

-escucha chico ya te dije qu-

Al voltear vi que no era el muchacho si no IRENE

-Hola Clare, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos-

-Irene….eres tu…, qu..e que haces aquí!- me pare y me dirigí a Irene

-Vine a recolectar algunas frutas, vivo cerca de aquí y sabes te observe desde que llegaste al pueblo que está cerca de aquí-

-No sentí tu yoki a pasado mucho tiempo, pensé que… habías… muerto

_Flash Back_

-Necesitas concentrarte más Clare, esta técnica es una de las más difíciles y requiere toda tu concentración-

-Lo intentare otra vez-

Irene se ofreció a entrenarme, la organización acepto, ella era uno de los rangos más fuertes, y decidió enseñarme la técnica de la espada veloz, ella y yo entrenábamos en el bosque, cerca de ahí estaba la organización, Irene era muy estricta conmigo, pero eso me ayudaba a ser más fuerte, ella misma me decía que necesito mucho entrenamiento ya que no iba a ser igual que mis compañeras mitad humana y mitad yoma, porque yo tengo la sangre y carne de Sophia y Noel y eso me hace débil, pero a la vez fuerte según Irene, soy diferente a mis compañeras por ello y mas,mi cabello aun no se hace rubio total mente más arriba de las puntas aun seguía siendo café.

-Clare, corta ese tronco, con la espada veloz-

-Lo...lo intentare-

Irene lanzo el tronco directo hacia mí, cerré los ojos y lo corte, este callo a la mitad-

-Mal Clare, no debes cerrar los ojos al cortar algo o usar la espada, lo cortaste mal y no usaste la técnica, te seguiré lanzando troncos hasta que lo hagas bien-

-está bien- dije rendida

OoOoOoOo

Acabamos el entrenamiento tenía varias cortadas y astillas en mis manos y brazos, es demasiado difícil esto,

-Clare seguiremos entrenando mañana y quiero que lo hagas bien- dijo Irene –Por lo pronto quiero que comas algo- esta me lanzo una manzana

Y así siguieron varias días, semanas y meses, ya estaba perfeccionando la técnica, seguí sin estar a la altura de Irene pero iba mucho mejor

-Ya vas mejor Clare-

-Gracias Irene- dije sonriendo –algún día podre estar a tu altura- sentí como esta alzo su brazo y puso su mano en mi cabeza,

Al día siguiente fuimos a entrenar, pero algo horrible sucedió, nos dirigimos por algo de comer, cerca del bosque había un acantilado donde se encontraba un árbol que daba frutos, Irene se dirigió a el, y en un mal paso esta callo, corrí hacia ella pero no logre llegar a tiempo. Avise a la organización, fueron a buscarla por el bosque, en el acantilada y debajo de este, pero lo único que encontraron fue el brazo derecho de esta y su espada, la organización decidió darla por muerta debido a que una Claymore no dejaría su brazo fuerte o su espada

_Fin Flasback_

-Irene…..- dije derramando algunas lágrimas

Ella me sonrió y me dio un abrazo, pude sentir solo el brazo izquierdo de Irene

-pero como…. Sigues viva…por que.. por que lo hiciste-

-Siento mucho haberte hecho eso Clare, pero tenía que irme, ser libre…. Veras al pasar el tiempo, me entere que la organización planeaba deshacerse de mi ya no les serbia una guerrera vieja como yo ha si que decidí fingir mi propia muerte, para ser libre, pero por la libertad siempre se tiene que sacrificar algo… y por ello me corte mi propio brazo, decidí vivir en un lugar alejado de la organización y suprimir mi yoki-

-Todo este tiempo… pensé que habías muerto- dije tratando de quitarme las lagrimas

-Lo siento.. lo siento mucho Clare, realmente te tome mucho cariño, no quería hacerte daño, pero sentí que ya era el momento perfecto-

-Te perdono.. Irene-

Esta me dedico una sonrisa

Sabes te vi en el pueblo, junto a un muchacho, y…. este me recuerda a ti, en la forma en que te seguía, como tu ha Teresa….


	3. Soldado desconocido

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son Norihiro Yagi y bla bla bla **_

_**Comentarios del autor.-**_

_**Hola a todos ^^, espero qe les haya gustado el cap. anterior XD realmente me inspire mucho en el otro, los viajes largos en el carro sirven de algo, tengo un chingo de energía y por eso les traigo el otro cap. Espero qe sea de su agrado y pss espero seguir escribiendo asi de diario al menos lo qe me queda de vacaciones n.n bno pss en este cap me inspire kon la kancion de los Doors- Unkown Soldier a los qe gusten oírla. GalaTea^^**_

_**Capitulo 3.- Unkown Soldier**_

…..''Ese muchacho me recordaba a ti.. Con Teresa''…. Fue lo último que oí decir a Irene, no pude evitar recordar a Teresa, fije mi vista nuevamente en la luna, tan hermosa, es luna llena comencé a ahogarme en mis pensamiento recordando a ese chico, Raki… ciertamente se parecía a mi cuando era humana….

-Clare te encuentras bien- dijo la bruja de ojos plateados

-ahh si, no te preocupes, solo estaba pensando-

-te vi algo distante-

-solo pensaba en Teresa…. Y cuando era… humana-

-deberías olvidar de una vez a Teresa, no te hará bien seguir recordando el pasado-

-no Irene, no puedo olvidarla ella…ella era especial para mí y .. le debo un favor, ella… es la única razón por la que he continuado- dije entre lagrimas

-Clare, te lo digo por tu bien olvídala, esto te lastima mucho, a mi también me duele que ella….- Irene suspiro- se haya transformado en eso, pero debes encontrar otra razón para vivir…-

No respondí ante el comentario de Irene, no podía dejar de lado lo que me pidió Teresa y en realidad aparte de ella no hay otra razón para que siga continuando, no tengo familia, o algún otro deseo, solo tengo una sola meta y es _matar a Teresa_…

-Clare puedes o no tomar el consejo que te di, es tu decisión, me tengo que ir realmente fue un gusto verte, debes seguir practicando y.. cuídate en el camino, si me necesitas, vivo en la colina cerca del pueblo- al decir eso sentí como una manzana golpeaba mi cabeza, voltee y vi como Irene se iba entre las sombras pero alcance a oír algo

-Clare… cuando encuentres a Teresa… ¿Qué harás?-

-yo voy a….-

-no es necesario que respondas ahora…. La respuesta luego saldrá a luz…-

Voltee y Irene había desaparecido, pero por que habrá preguntado eso…..

OoOoOoOOoOoOo

Estaba recostada en un árbol cerca del rio, el sol estaba muy fuerte hoy demasiado, me levante y pude notar cómo se caía una manzana de mi regazo, ahora que lo recuerdo anoche Irene me la había lanzado para poder comer, a decir verdad tenía mucha hambre, estoy algo exhausta por lo de ayer, enfrentar al yoma y los agobiantes recuerdos del pasado, agarre la manzana y le di una mordida, comencé a llenarme un poco, le di otra mordida y ya estaba absolutamente llena como si hubiera devorado un banquete entero, esto me daba algo de risa, como podía llenarme con una manzana, volvía darle otra mordida tenía que acabármela, recuerdo una vez que estaba entrenando con Irene, esta me regaño porque solo le había dado una mordida al conejo que había cazado, yo le replicaba que me había llenado lo suficiente, pero ella me contradecía diciéndome que una Claymore debe comer para mantenerse fuerte, eso da energía según ella….

Al acabar la manzana agarre mi espada y me dirigí al rio a lavar mi cara, agarre un poco de agua y me la eche a la cara, cuando abrí los ojos, vi reflejado a Rubén.. diablos que nunca podre descansar..

-Clare te tengo una nueva misión – dijo este con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Cual?-

-Es en un pueblo, infestado de yomas, que digo, no está infestado, si no, es de yomas-

-Acaso ya no ahí habitantes hay?- dije con duda

-No, todos fueron devorados, muy pocos pudieron escapar- dijo este agitando mi espada

-pero si no hay pedido, por que habría de ir-

-esos yomas nos han causado algo de problemas, y además porque lo ordena la organización-

-está bien- dije en tono rendido

Cuando voltee a ver a Rubén, este agito mi espada contra mí, me quede seria y se la quite antes de que hiciera algo

-solo estaba jugando Clare- dijo en tono burlón

-Tsk-

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegue al pueblo, pude notar que las varias casas estaban destruidas, había sangre por todas partes, note que había un callejón repleto de sangre y tripas, oí las pisadas de algo o alguien y instintivamente voltee, era una persona, se ve bastante joven..

-qué bueno que llegaste, viniste por mi pedido verdad- dijo este con una sonrisa

-si, estoy aquí para eliminar a los insectos que molestan este pueblo-

El hombre se venia cercando a mi

-Te dare el dinero de una ve…-

Lance mi espada hacia el yoma, y esta dio por debajo de cuello

-haha…pero que perra más astuta-

-crees que caería en una trampa tan estúpida como esa-

Este se quito la espada y comenzó agitarla,

-debe de cortar muy bien, porque no la probamos?-

Vi como se le deformaba la cara, el yoma corrió en dirección mía, antes de que pudiera hacerme algo salte, y este tenía alzada mi espada, baje y me pare en la espada, este se quedo petrificado, salte nuevamente y le patee la cabeza, el yoma comenzó a escupir sangre

-PUTA! COMO TE ATREVEZ-

Me acerque al yoma, utilice mi yoki en mis brazos y piernas y patee a este cerca del pecho, este retrocedió y estiro sus garras hacia mí, me agache rápidamente y las agarre, sentí como me iban cortando las palmas de las manos, pero concentre mi yoki en mi brazo derecho y se las arranque, este quedo petrificado, corrí rápidamente hacia el, estire mi brazo y le perfore el pecho, la saque rápidamente y pude notar el holló en su pecho, este cayó al piso,

-MALDITA BRUJA- comenzó a escupir

Me acerque a el y puse mi pie sobre su cabeza hasta aplastarla, agarre mi espada y pude ver como varios yomas se acercan a mí, esto se pondrá interesante….

Agite mi espada y pude notar como las gotas de sangre se derramaban junto a un charco de sangre, vi como me reflejaba en esta, mis ojos eran totalmente dorados, y mi rostro lleno de sangre, voltee y vi varios cadáveres de yomas, eran 48 exactamente… fueron demasiados estaba exhausta…

Camine por el desierto que estaba cerca del pueblo, hace demasiado calor…. Sentí como pasaba el sudor sobre mi frente, ya podía ver el pueblo, tenía que llegar al menos a una posada

OoOoOoOoOooOoO

Al llegar al pueblo note que es bastante grande, la gente al notar mi presencia comenzaba a murmurar, eso siempre ha sido molesto.

-Tsk- seguía caminando, pero note que un hombre venia hacia mi,

-Usted es la bruja de ojos plateados, que vino a matar al yoma verdad?- dijo desesperado

-en realidad yo venía a…-

Venga rápido por favor el yoma acabo de mostrar su forma, era el pandero del pueblo, está destruyendo toda la panadería y acabo de tomar un rehén

Suspire un momento, y salí corriendo en dirección al yoma, era algo grande y efectivamente tenia a un rehén entre sus garras parecía que iba a devorarlo, desenfunde mi espada, parecía que ya había notado mi presencia, salto al rehén y salto en dirección mía, antes de que este pudiera tocar el suelo, use la _espada veloz _, y lo partí a la mitad, la gente quedo sorprendida, podía oír alguno murmuros de cómo pude hacerlo sin hacer ni un solo movimiento.

-Muchas gracias, aquí le tenemos el pago- dijo el jefe sonriendo

-en realidad yo no vine aquí por algún pedido, si no por asilo a alguna de sus posadas-

-entonces si no eras tú, quien era la que iba venir-

Sentí un yoki muy fuerte detrás mío, era poderoso algo me decía que era una de mis compañera, una de las 10 primeras, voltee y la observe es alta con cabello largo y un estilo en capas o máquina de afeitar su cabello era un rubio mas pálido.. es _Miria la fantasmagórica_

_-_Parece que ya hiciste mi trabajo-

Miria me veía e pies a cabeza, pude notar un gesto de sorpresa.

-Tú debes ser la número 47, que extraño podría jurar que en el camino sentí un yoki muy fuerte, como si fuera una de las 5 primeras-

-Lamento desilusionarte pero sí, soy la número 47, Clare, venia caminando a este pueblo para poder descansar, pero me tope con el yoma y decidí actuar-

-Hiciste la misión de otra compañera, parece que era uno fuerte, me sorprendes Clare pero tendré que informarle sobre esto a la organización-

Vi como esta se iba del pueblo, creo que tendré problemas esta vez…..

-este disculpe.. dijo que necesitaba hospedaje, si no me equivoco?- dijo el jefe del pueblo

-si me podría, permitir llegar a una posada?, aquí tengo algo de dinero-

-oh no, usted nos hiso un gran favor al enfrentarse al yoma, puede quedarse y gratis-

-eh muchas gracias-

Llegue a la posada, al entrar a la posada, note como me veía extrañado el dueño.

-necesita algo- dijo este con desconfianza

-vine por una habitación, me quedare esta noche-

-tiene dinero para pagarlo-

-el jede del pueblo dijo que podía quedarme por haber matado a un yoma-

-bueno, en ese caso déjeme acompañarla-

El dueño se paro y comenzó a subir las escalares, el lugar se veía algo deteriorado, los tapices estaban todos rotos y tenían un peculiar color café, la posada estaba llena de cuadros de varias familias, al subirlas escaleras note que estas rechinaban mucho, el corredor también estaba algo deteriorado había muchas tablas salidas, y una mesita con la pata rota sobre esta está un florero con rosas secas, al entrar a la habitación no era lo que me imaginaba, estaba muy bonita, pensé que iba estar igual de deteriorada pero no era así, tenía una bonita vista al pueblo, el solo alumbraba muy bien el cuarto, estaba el retrato de una bella dama arriba de la cama, el cuarto tenía un lindo tapiz azul pálido, también se encontraba una bella mesita color maple con finos detalles en las patas.

-si necesita algo puede informármelo- dijo el dueño

-yo le hare saber-

-compermiso-

Este cerro la puerta, yo seguía admirando la recamara, pero había algo que me atrajo la atención era el cuadro que está arriba de la cama, pude notar que junto a la dama también estaba una chica, igual de hermosa, con cabello liso pero ondulado de las puntas castaño claro pero lo que era la parte superior de la cabeza la tenia rubia, la chica traía un vestido negro con holanes, la chica estaba muy pálida en el retrato y tenía una mirada triste, se ve realmente hermosa como una muñeca de porcelana pero extrañamente ella me recuerda a alguien… . Desvié un momento la vista y vi el hermoso anochecer, estaba exhausta por haber caminados tanto, ahora que lo recuerdo desde que fui al pueblo de yoma no he descansado, me deje mi espada a un lado la cama, me quite las muñequeras, el calzado y lo demás… me recosté un momento en la cama, y me ahoguen mis pensamientos, recordé a Miria, la número 6 según dicen es muy fuerte y tiene madera de líder, dicen que es muy buena con las demás no la conozco muy bien pero me sorprendió mucho que sabiendo que soy la 47 no me mira con repugnancia, hasta estaba sorprendida de mi yoki, eso me pareció algo extraño según mi compañeras mi yoki es el más pequeño y débil, ese comentario me dejo sorprendida, dijo que parecía de las 5 primeras, mm las 5 primeras, no las conozco solo de la 3 a la 5 las 2 primeras son desconocidas para mí, la 3ra es _Galatea_ apodada _Ojo de Dios _por su buena percepción en el yoki_, _la 4ta es _Ophelia _dicen que es una de las Claymores más salvajes es peligroso meterse con ella _, _La 5ta es_ Rafaela, _no se nada sobre ella no siquiera se como sea… ya tenía mucho sueño bostece un momento, lo mejor será dormir …

OoOoOoOooOoOo

A la mañana siguiente Sali del pueblo y me dirigí al bosque que estaba cerca, antes de que pudiera llegar sentí 3 yokis, seguí caminando y pude oír una voz familiar

-Tardaste mucho Clare, te estábamos esperando- dijo Miria?

-Tarde? para que- dije con duda

Vi como salía Rubén de entre los arboles

-Tarde para tu nueva misión, vas air a una misión de 3 días, con Miria como capitana, y tus otras dos compañeras, la numero 22 y 15-

Observe como salian de entre las sombras 2 chicas, una tenía el cabello corto hasta la nuca, venia seriamente, y la otra venia en brazos cruzados tenía el cabello no tan corto como la otra con un mechon de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Espero que no nos causes problemas- dijo la chica de cabello mas corto

-Tsk… solo retrasar el camino, no puedo creer que la 47 venga con nosotras, no vayas a morir en el camino- dije esta retándome y en tono de enfado

-Cual será nuestra misión?- dije ignorado a las 2 chicas

-Eliminación de un despertado, al sur en las montañas de Paburo-


End file.
